


All You Have to do (is stay)

by tukimecca



Series: Everything that makes me whole (I'll dedicate them all to you) [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Canon Related, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Jaehyun is smitten, M/M, Taeyong is pampered princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tukimecca/pseuds/tukimecca
Summary: Jaehyun comes back from the jungle. Taeyong fixes him.





	All You Have to do (is stay)

_Won’t admit what I already know_  
_I’ve never been the best at letting go_  
_I don’t want spend the night alone_ _  
_ Guess I need you, and I need to

Stay – Zedd feat. Alessia Cara

:::

Jaehyun is not surprised to find Taeyong standing by his bathroom door with a box of first aid kid in hands, face completely blank.

The expression doesn’t throw him off either. A drop of water slides down from his damp hair, caught on his lashes. Jaehyun blinks. That beautiful face stays the same; straight, inexpressive.

Jaehyun steps out from the shower. He blinks once again, then watches as Taeyong shuffl9es into the bathroom, bare feet on cold, dank tiles. Taeyong’s eyes drifts downward toward Jaehyun’s exposed arms. The brunette counts his lashes; _one, two, three, four-_

“Your wounds,” Taeyong begins, voice soft, like his eyes, not quite like his bleach-damaged hair and occasionally pimpled skin. “Have they been treated well?”

 _Wounds_ . Jaehyun’s mind lingers around the word. If what Taeyong meant by ‘ _wounds’_ are the tiny scratches and burnt-patches on his skin, they’ve been treated earlier before he left Fiji for LA. They’re mostly dried by now, besides, they’re nothing big, and he can barely feel the sting anymore.

“Jaehyun,” there’s demanding edge to that voice. There is also frown on that lovely face. Work of God. Art. He should be preserved in the museum, not here in LA where the salty, ocean breeze can rust him. “ _Jaehyun_.”

Jaehyun blinks again, the drop of water eventually falls to his skin. His world finds its focus back, or maybe not because _his_ focus has always been Taeyong since day one. Since he stepped out from the shower. Since he found the boy with re-dyed cherry hair standing by his door. Taeyong is focal. Jaehyun’s lenses are automatic, just like the word that slips out from his mouth, “yes, Hyung?”

He sighs, the kind that comes straight from your stomach. Jaehyun worries, not for his state of undress (and pretty much undried), but for Taeyong’s well-being.

His hyung had looked paler than usual when Jaehyun spotted him in the lobby. Drown in the joyous voice of his members even, Taeyong, in his mute, was more audible than anyone else. His gentle voice was volumes louder even though it’s almost unheard.

“Jaehyunnie.”

His tight-lipped smile could have been the brightest if not for his eyes. Expressive. Always. More honest than those pair of lips locked.

It had been him who approached him first, still smelling like sun despite the shower he had taken before his flight. Some part of his skin were red from sunburn, but he didn’t let Taeyong see it (because Taeyong _would_ know, he always does).

“Hyung, I’m back.”

His fingers were itching to reach out, to take those hands hanging limply by Taeyong’s side in his. To kiss every nub of his knuckles and fingertips. To gather that lithe frame into his scarred and bruised arms. Such a shame, he could not. There were eyes all around, and days in jungle didn’t actually strip Jaehyun off from his rationality.

He stopped right in front of Taeyong, maintaining a distance that’s far yet close enough to catch his scent.

His chest felt full when he realized it’s the same perfume Jaehyun had always worn. Summer days, drifting ashore. Brilliant azure under golden sun.

Taeyong’s answer had been nothing but that smile, that carefully drawn smile that would look genuine for any stranger, but for Jaehyun who had seen him inside out, had seen him in his most raw and honest, the smile only carried a little of his heart in it.

The annoyance painted in his face right now is more sincere, lacking the mask of pretense he had worn earlier. Even though the anger is directed at him, Jaehyun feels strangely at ease. Maybe because he’s been apart from his Hyung for far too long that any emotion from the smaller boy is welcomed. I _t’s only been six days_ , a voice in his head chides. Six days it might be, but it’s the longest time they’ve been apart since their debut. Japan only took three. This time, it’s six. It doubled in amount. It doubled the pain.

There’s gap in his chest, black and opened. An empty void called longing for a presence of home. For a presence of _someone_ he called _home_. It spasm now and then, in the jungle, deep in brilliant green and dark blue. Compared to the sun ever last and heat incessant, the ache had burnt him more. It left his heart blistered, red and angry, like the welts branches had left on his fair skin.

The welts. The wounds. Taeyong is asking him about it, isn’t he? Jaehyun should be answering him, but he didn’t because he’s too taken by his Hyung’s presence; this near, _so_ near, after six days of separation. It’s too much for his desiring heart. He feels full yet empty at the same time. He’s _here_ , right here, in arm-length, just one touch away.

“You…”

“What?” the irritation has gone from his voice, replaced by blue-tinted weariness that makes Jaehyun want to wrap his hyung in freshly-laundried, fluffy blanket and sing him sweet lullaby until Taeyong fall asleep like a newborn babe in his arms.

“You smell like- is it mine?”

“Yes,” Taeyong answers, simple and clean. So honest, always so honest with him even though Jaehyun still find it hard to bare himself completely sometimes. “You left it, and I like it, so, why not?”

The shrug he gives Jaehyun is nonchalant, but Jaehyun knows him well. All too well for Taeyong’s liking and Jaehyun’s pride. His heart swells, with love, with adoration. With longing that sears him inside out until he’s nothing but silver dust of human’s desire. “I, can I wear it?”

“Sure, it’s in my bag,” Taeyong jerks his head to the direction which they assumed to be where his bag is.

“Thanks, I had missed it.”

The elder nods, then he pokes Jaehyun’s calf with his toe, snorting, “I asked you about the wounds.”

“Oh, yeah,” Jaehyun blinks a couple of time, back to his wounds, back to the actual business. He raises his right arm, inspecting it before showing the damaged flesh to Taeyong. There’s nothing but small scars, harmless cuts by the woods. “Just a couple of scratches, Hyung, nothing bad.”

“Let me see,” Taeyong says in a manner that tells Jaehyun he wouldn’t believe it until he sees them for himself. The brunette lets him with a small chuckle and a fond smile that Taeyong misses in exchange of studying his now blemished-skin.

“They’re just small cuts,” Jaehyun explains softly, suddenly aware of how close they are and how he’s only a cloth away (literally) from nakedness. A towel around his waist, that’s all he got with him, he just came out from the shower after all.

“Just let me see,” Taeyong grumbles. He puts down the first aid kid on the bathroom counter, then wraps delicate fingers around Jaehyun’s right arm.

Skin on skin, like this, Jaehyun feels like he is on fire. More so than when he was constantly exposed to it in the jungle. Taeyong leans closer, he gulps, his hyung remains oblivious to the raise of his heartbeats.

Taeyong’s checking his skin studiously, black eyes moving slowly from the tip of Jaehyun’s carefully tended fingers (now rough and littered with small cuts) to his elbow, twisting and poking (gentle, like one would handle diamond) to get better view of the damage jungle had left on the fair-skinned boy.

Under Taeyong’s attentive eyes, Jaehyun feels more exposed than ever. A certain anatomy of his lower body stirs with excitement. Jaehyun shifts the weight on his leg to quell the awakening arousal, earning himself another huff of protest from Taeyong who tightens his hold on Jaehyun’s wrist.

It does nothing but adds more to Jaehyun’s distress. _This_ is too much; having Taeyong this close, this warm, this dear and darling within his arm reach. He could have hold him, he would have hold him and kiss those cherry petals of lips until they’re red and swollen if not for Taeyong’s steadying grip on him.

Jaehyun’s mind flurries around in panic, trying to find a way to distract himself from the images of him and Taeyong in more than intimate position, drawn by his desirous, treacherous mind.

In his haste, he somehow ends up staring at Taeyong; at the sharp yet soft plane of his nose, at his long lashes that curtain his drooping lids, at the dried end of his hair that has been dyed deeper shade of pink, at the soft skin peeking from beneath them. At his fingers wrapped around Jaehyun’s wrists, then his heart falters.

They’re bitten, all of them. The cuticles are dried, and some are shorter than the others, jagged and unnaturally short. Jaehyun feels guilt and worry stabs him at the same time. What had plagued Taeyong’s mind that had him succumbed back to his unhealthy habit of biting his nails? Was it fear? Was it loneliness?

Then Jaehyun starts noticing other things too, sign of weariness; soft purple beneath his eyes, the fried hair that’s more unkempt than usual, the dryness of his lips. If he snuck his arm around Taeyong’s hips, would he find a slimmer waist too? Would he find bones right after skin instead of soft, supple flesh?

Jaehyun is swept by tide called loss, suffocated by wave called guilt, and dragged down by current called regret. Was _this_ his doing? He shouldn't have left; he shouldn't have left and leave Taeyong alone with his mounting worry as his company. He shouldn’t have left and let anxiety took reign over Taeyong. He shouldn't have left and missed witnessing what they had done to Taeyong.

The thing is, Jaehyun has always been there, right from the very beginning. Day zero. He had never miss his hyung’s transformation, from a timid and awkward boy, he has blossomed, full-bloom into this alluring boy with enigmatic charisma that captivated all seeing eyes to his irresistible beauty. He had seen Taeyong, all of him; when he reached the peak of the mountain, fingers knocking on heaven’s door, and when he fell to the bottom of ocean floor, a breadth away from hell.

It’s a privilege he treasures, a gift he cherishes with all his being. Whenever he saw Taeyong changed, even if it’s something as trivial as weight-gain or life-changing like the scandal that hit Taeyong like freight-car, Jaehyun had been there, watching him the most, the closest.

Now, he missed it. Six days, and he had missed how Taeyong’s fingers were bitten one by one, how the bags under his eyes had grown darker, how he had apparently chewed on his lips too judging from how chapped they’re.

 _I’m sorry_ , is on the tip of his tongue, ready to come out anytime soon, yet, he cannot, for Taeyong is taking his left arm, and Jaehyun doesn't want to irritate his hyung any further.

He knew where the irritation comes from, not from Jaehyun’s previous silence, but something else; something more dear and precious, something that makes Jaehyun adores this beauteous boy even more.

“Hyung,”

“This, Taeyong murmurs softly, a whisper of concern. He rubs a certain spot near Jaehyun’s left elbow. “Is bleeding again.”

“Oh,” he would have checked it, but he checks on Taeyong instead, noting the creases of his brows, the shimmering of his eyes. “I didn’t notice.”

“Let me fix it.”

Taeyong looks up, their eyes met, and it’s instinct that makes Jaehyun leans forward and captures those lips in soft, barely-there kiss.

They stay like that, lips on lips, eyes closed, not touching anywhere else. It’s simple, it’s chaste.

It’s pure like everything Taeyong is - _was_ , until he gave himself for Jaehyun to claim and take, to paint his white with Jaehyun’s caramel gold.

“You haven’t shaved,” Taeyong murmurs right on his lips. His warm breath raises goosebumps all over Jaehyun’s flesh. He carefully slides his thumbs over Jaehyun’s jaw, mapping the stubbled skin.

“Hyung,” Jaehyun catches his hands, holding them in place. He presses their foreheads together. He closes his eyes. “I’ve missed you.”

“Didn't you have time? You’re here earlier than-”

“Taeyong-hyung,”

“Seriously, you could have at least keep yourself cl-”

“I’m home.”

Taeyong’s breath hitches. In the quiet bathroom, it echoes loudly. Unnecessarily so. Jaehyun opens his eyes to watch, calmly, patiently. He watches how Taeyong’s mouth falls open without any sound to come out, he watches how Taeyong blinks a couple of times until moistures start gathering in his eyes. He watches - or rather; _feel_ the gentle tremor of his finger against his unshaved skin.

Jaehyun watches his teeth digging into tender flesh of his already abused lips, so, he presses his thumb there, gently giving it pressure until Taeyong’s teeth are resting on his bed of nails instead “Don’t.”

Taeyong whimpers at the admonishing tone in Jaehyun’s voice. Closing his eyes briefly, he takes a shuddering breath before giving a faint nod, leaning in more to Jaehyun’s space.

Jaehyun takes off his hand from Taeyong’s mouth, then slinks them around his hips - narrower, as he expected - to pull him closer until their hips are barely touching.

Taeyong opens his eyes, searching. “Jaehyunnie...”

“I’m home.”

And then, the dam breaks.

:::

Taeyong breaks.

A sob wrenched itself out from his throat, a tear slipped, but Jaehyun is there, ready to catch him before the flood hit. “Jae-”

Jaehyun kisses him again, this time rougher with intent. It’s not just a press of lips on lips, he pries Taeyong’s open, suckles on his bottom lips, then gets his tongue inside.

Taeyong moans, mixed with his cry, but his body in Jaehyun’s hold is pliant. He falls, right into his arms, and hangs on there. He lets Jaehyun swallow it all; his cry, the pleasured sound he’s making, his agitation, and hysteria.

His fear for Jaehyun’s safety that had consumed him these past six days. His longing, his misery when solitude came to play, when the ghost of his past came to visit.

Taeyong hid them all well, behind easy smiles, behind cups and bars of chocolate - he must have had since he’s their leader; always be the example, always be their pillar of support. Always strong, tall, and magnificent. If he fell, the others will follow. They’re boys in their fifteen and twenties, they’re nothing more than precariously stacked house of cards.

He got to play his role right, he must not make anyone worry because they did it already. When the news were delivered to them, he could feel all eyes fall on him. They knew how close Taeyong and Jaehyun to each other, they knew how much they depend on one another. They might not know about the actual fashion of their relationships, but they knew the gravity of it nonetheless.

Jaehyun’s eyes had fallen on him too but for different reason. He knew Taeyong would support him, with no question and no hesitation. At the same time, he knew Taeyong would be worried as well, and he’d be forced to hide it, less for himself but for people around him.

It’s nothing new, actually, Taeyong does it every day. The only difference this time he wouldn’t have Jaehyun by his side, to hold his hand and tell him he’s doing fine, ensuring him everything will be alright and when he has become too weary to wear his Armor, Jaehyun will be there to take them off from him, to tend his cuts and bruises, and holds him until he heals.

But Jaehyun will be gone, six days. Taeyong might be able to last four days, but he counted dates, and when it became five, he could feel himself falling. Old paints chipping off the wall. He woke up on Friday morning with sweats on his back, cotton shirt stuck to his skin.

Johnny was fast asleep, Taeyong was careful enough to slip off from their room unheard, holding his erratic breath together as he closed the door behind him without making any sound. He left their dorm for a breath of cool air, under the spilling canvas of starry sky above him, Taeyong eventually find peace, comforted by the unconcerned silence and indifferent rustle of leaves.

This must be how Jaehyun spent his night too, deep in the forest, accompanied by nothing but distant music of nature, caressed by the crisp breeze of the woods. Is Jaehyun feeling lonely, too? Is Jaehyun missing him, too?

Taeyong missed him, dearly. Yet he _could not_ show. Yet he _must not_ show. Hide it, conceal them behind the carefully constructed pretense called smile, society’s best instrument of deceive.

But had he not done them enough? Had these past five days enough? He had never been apart this long from his beloved dongsaeng, the boy with eyes as warm as the arrival of spring, the boy with hands as gentle as they can be rough when Taeyong demands him to.

He had managed this far without even shedding a tear just once, it’s tiring, to don that mask of pretense all the time without those comforting arms to ease the tension from his burned out body. He missed him; he needed him like human needs air, he needs Jaehyun in his lungs again, feeling his heat and warmth draped all over his worn-down body. To revive him, to make him alive once again after all the beatings he had taken.

Taeyong _needs_ him, to be broken properly by Jaehyun’s violent hands, before being assembled once again by the same hands, this time with touches as gentle as feather on skin.

These hands, these hands on his hips, sneaking under his cotton shirt. These calloused fingers pressing onto his skin. Taeyong moans, grabbing a fistful of those silky brown hair and pulls him closer.

Jaehyun groans, of pleasure, and thrill runs down Taeyong’s back when Jaehyun’s kiss becomes more demanding, hungrier. He lets his dongsaeng divest him off from his t-shirt, managing to do so between the messy tangle of their limbs and Taeyong’s whine of losing his purchase on Jaehyun’s hair.

“More,” the pink-haired boy wails, circling his other hand around Jaehyun’s bare shoulder to drag him into another kiss.

His _dongsaeng_ \- lover, boyfriend, fate, brother, soulmate, his be and end all, the air he needs to breath - complies easily. “So demanding,” he chuckles before claiming Taeyong’s lips again, reveling in the feeling of having his naked skin against his own.

Taeyong whimpers, skin to skin, like this, this _close_ without any barrier between them makes his soul sing. Tears gather again on the corner of his eyes, Taeyong keens in pleasure when Jaehyun crowds him until his hips hit the porcelain edge of the sink, whimpering in approval when Jaehyun grabs his leg, mapping around his thigh.

“Hold still,” Jaehyun says between their kisses, Taeyong nods, one hand sliding down from Jaehyun’s head to his back. In one swift motion, Jaehyun hoists him up until Taeyong got his legs around Jaehyun’s hip, half sitting on the bathroom counter.

“This is better,” he grins, breathless, happy. Jaehyun’s eyes shine, sun hanging on summer sky, and he’s nearly blinded. He presses a kiss, chaste and heartfelt to his lover’s waiting lips. “You are better. This, us,”

“Better like this,” Jaehyun mumbles, pressing their forehead together again. His breathing is rugged, and his lips are swollen from the kiss. Taeyong wonders if his are the same; red and thoroughly loved. “Together. I have missed you, Taeyonggie-hyung. Very much.”

“Me too,” he mouths around Jaehyun’s jaw, loving the burn of his stubbles beneath his lips. “I have missed you. I miss, Jaehyun, I need you. You’re here.”

Jaehyun kisses him, as gentle, as loving as his eyes that spoke of thousand love songs. “I’m here, Hyung. I said, _I’m back_ , right?”

Taeyong nods, delirious with bliss. He chases after those lips that had uttered words of love again, but Jaehyun stops him with another question.

“I don’t think I have received my welcome?” he asks cheekily, eyes twinkling with childlike mischief.

Taeyong laughs, loud and unrestrained. Delighted. Happy. Genuinely so. For a moment, he forgets his longing, forsakes his yearning, and submits himself to the twilight zone. Right here in Jaehyun’s arms, everything _is_ right, like world has shifted back to the proper axis.

Jaehyun laughs too, twinkling stars in faraway sky. Million years old blaze, the one with power to grant any of Taeyong’s wishes. His skin is slightly tanned, toasted by the sun, blemished here and there, littered with small cuts, and they’re changes that Taeyong had missed.

Six days, away. It changed Jaehyun, no matter how miniscule it is. And Taeyong would trade the world with the chance to see how those bruises had printed themselves on Jaehyun’s skin, to live what Jaehyun had experienced in that deep, deep forest. To see what those eyes had seen, to hear what those ears had heard, to touch, to feel what those fingers had touched.

If he can do it all, can he and Jaehyun eventually become one? Can he finally become someone who knew Jaehyun the most?

Can he be enough and adequate to claim this wondrous of a man?

“You’re thinking,” Jaehyun murmurs, pecking the soft skin on the corner of Taeyong’s mouth. “Stop thinking. What’re you thinking?”

“One by one,” Taeyong chides him playfully, threading his fingers between Jaehyun’s hair. “I’m thinking, yes.”

“About?” Jaehyun tilts his head, eyes lingering on Taeyong’s lips.

His stomach stirs with anticipation. Jaehyun is only clothed waist down, with nothing but flimsy towel nonetheless. Feeling playful (and he hopes six days alone without his man to alleviate his most vulgar and primal need is enough excuse for him to do this), Taeyong presses their hips together, moaning unashamedly when he feels Jaehyun’s clothed erection against his own.

“Fuck, Taeyongie-hyung,” Jaehyun growls, roughly pulling Taeyong into him as if they’re not close enough.

“You,” Taeyong giggles, shivering with excitement when he notices the dilation of Jaehyun’s pupil. His eyes are dark, blown. Mirrored in them are Taeyong’s own, equally big and flickering with hunger that runs too deep in their blood. “I was, I’m thinking about you.”

“That’s how it should be,” Jaehyun leaves trail of kisses down his neck, to his collarbone, and stops just above his chest, right where Taeyong’s heart is. “You belong to me. You shouldn’t be thinking of anything else.”

Taeyong cups his cheeks and brings his face up for a kiss, long, like he’s pouring all his soul for Jaehyun to consume and digest, until they’re one and the same, until they’re together, inseparable forever. “Make me,” he says, “make me yours, Jeong Jaehyun. Make me think of nothing else but you.”

And Jaehyun does. He pulls Taeyong for another open-mouthed kiss, loud and dirty. Taeyong’s hand slid down from his face to undo the knot that keeps Jaehyun’s towel from hanging on his hips. In return, Jaehyun starts unbuttoning his jeans, unzipping them and helps Taeyong getting them off from his legs.

“I’ve missed you,” Jaehyun retraces the same path he had made with his tongue, this time, he sucks on Taeyong’s nipple, eliciting a hiss from the elder man. “I’ve missed this,” he murmurs, his other hand starts fondling his unoccupied chest.

Taeyong moans loudly, unashamed. The room is sound-proof anyways, nobody will hear (and he believes nobody is stupid enough to try, it’s rule unspoken between them that when Taeyong and Jaehyun are rooming together, nobody should try to pry). It’s been too long without Jaehyun’s ministration, his body’s been anticipating, he feels over sensitized all over, just this simple touch is enough to make his cock jumps erected, curling flat to his stomach.

Jaehyun gives one hard suck, the one that punches all air out from Taeyong’s lungs. He falls back, shoulders hitting the cold mirror behind him, fingers tangled in Jaehyun’s hair. He doesn’t have to see he’s leaking down there, and with Jaehyun’s hot, pulsating erection right against his own, Taeyong finds himself start to slip under.

“Jaehyunnie,” he keens when Jaehyun moves to his right nipple, apparently satisfied with what he had done to the left one. “It feels good. I need more. _More_ , down there.”

Jaehyun hums in approval, his free hands moves down between his body to fondle Taeyong’s erection. His _hyung_ trembles in his hold, tossing his head back and makes a hissing sound when his head accidentally knocks the solid mirror behind them. In other occasion, Jaehyun would worry. But it is _now_ , no other occasion. Today Taeyong doesn’t want to be treated gently, today, Taeyong wants him rough, wants Jaehyun to tear and break him apart properly before sewing him back together.

Taeyong has this particular _need_ , the one when he wanted nothing else than be handled with violence. It sends weird thrill down Jaehyun’s spines, straight to his cock. It awakens something that’s been asleep deep within the iron-cage in Jaehyun’s body. It’s something he fears too much to uneash, but Taeyong said it’s okay, that time when they had sex for the first time. With eyes wet and blown by desire, cheeks inviting hues of scarlet, Taeyong said, “it’s fine.”

He’s more than happy to oblige. It gives him a twisted sense of liberation, a distorted taste of power. He should not be happy seeing his beloved Hyung who’s fragile already as he is, treated with less than gentleness, but Taeyong had wanted it, had craved it, had personally spelled it one by one what he wanted Jaehyun to do to him.

Jaehyun would never forget how it feels, to have his Hyung in his mercy, to have him beg for Jaehyun’s brutality and control. He’d have done it too today if not for the fact they have a stage to perform after. And Jaehyun knows as much as Taeyong seems to long for his cruelty, he starves for any touch Jaehyun can give him more.

This time, he’d be moderate; not gentle, yet none too rough either. He’d balance it just right, exactly what Taeyong needs. “Taeyongie-hyung,” Jaehyun groans, bringing their erections together, then give them a stroke.

Taeyong trashes in his hold, shaking his head left and right. His moan is loud, unhinged. He trembles like leaves, or maybe petals before they fall. His cheeks are hued scarlet, eyes closed, lips falling open as he continues to make sound after sound of pleasure.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jaehyun’s breathing is raspy, he sounds choked himself. He cannot breathe easy, not with Taeyong this beautiful under his mercy. “God, if only you could look at yourself.”

Taeyong opens his eyes, a single tear slip out, sliding down his fevered cheeks. His hands are limp on Jaehyun’s shoulder, barely holding on. “Jaehyunnie?”

“Hmm?” Jaehyun answers, continue stroking them. Taeyong makes another keening noise, but he maintains their eye contact. They’re so, _so_ beautiful, Jaehyun finds himself lost, deep in the dark forest of those obsidian eyes. He doesn’t mind, he’s more than willing.

“I want you, inside of me...”

Jaehyun pauses his ministration, much to Taeyong’s disappointment. “Now?”

“Now,” the pink-haired male nods with a cute pout. “Here, inside,” he pats his stomach, long lashes shading his cheeks. Non demure, crudely honest. “I want your seed in me. I _need_ it.”

God, if only Taeyong knew how much Jaehyun wants - _needs_ \- it himself. “Okay, then let me prep-”

“No.”

Jaehyun blinks, “what?”

“I said; _no_ ,” Taeyong shakes his head, clear in his refusal. Using the little strength he had left in his sated body, he pulls himself upright, using Jaehyun’s muscled shoulders as leverage, then tightens his legs around his waist. “Like _this_ , _now_.”

 _Like this. Now._ Jaehyun’s delirious mind tries to process the words. _Like this. Now._ He doesn’t want Jaehyun to prepare him. Right _now_ . Like _this_. “Oh.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Taeyong smiles. Childlike. It’s unfair, so unbefitting with their vulgar situation; naked save for their skin and leaking with desire. “I don’t wanna wait. I _can’t._ I need you _now_.”

As if to make his point, Taeyong wiggles until Jaehyun’s erection is brushing his balls. The two moan in unison, Taeyong pressing his forehead on Jaehyun’s, eyes closed, lips parted. “Taeyongie-hyung...”

“Please, _Sir_.”

 _That._ That _name_ ; _Sir_. It did it. Jaehyun forgets his restrains, everything to be precise. He forsake his sanity for something called ‘lust’, and with hands calloused, littered with tiny little cuts, he hoists Taeyong higher until he’s barely sitting on the counter.

“Yes,” Taeyong hisses with pleasure, voice laced deep with satisfaction. Jaehyun lines his cock with Taeyong’s entrance, dry, unprepared, yet hungry for intrusion. “Yes, _yes, Sir,_ like that. I need- I want-”

“Why, you,” Jaehyun says with so much difficulty, like he cannot tell whether he should breath or speak first. He worries he’d hurt his hyung, but it’s exactly what he needs right now, isn’t it? That’s what he wants after six days apart without Jaehyun to ease all tension from his strung up body. “You are so-”

Their eyes meet again, burnt-caramel with smoked coals. Their eyes speak, of so many things their lips could not utter now for the longing that have deprived them both from vocabulary. They just know _wants_ , they just know _need_. They know nothing but what their body crave for, and it’s the contact, skin against skin, at the most intimate part that they didn’t know could adjoined before.

“Lee Taeyong?”

“Hmm?”

“Where is my welcome?”

Later, Jaehyun will make love, properly to him. On the silk bed sheet, with the luxury called time to spare. Now the clock is ticking, a second spent is too precious to waste. The urge is more to liberate this aching need of longing rather than to swear their love for each other.

It’s all one the same anyways, why bother? Jaehyun kisses him, sweet and simple. Taeyong smiles to the kiss, Jaehyun groans, “Taeyongie-hyung.”

“Say it,” the elder boy demands, cupping Jaehyun’s cheek with one hand. He searches Jaehyun’s eyes, exploring that sea of opulent gold. “Say it again, Jeong Jaehyun. Say it.”

 _I love you._ “I’m back.”

“Welcome home,” _I love you, too_.

Just like that, Jaehyun thrusts in, using gravity in exchange for lubrication. Taeyong moans in pain, screwing his eyes shut from the sudden intrusion. Jaehyun has always been huge, and this is obviously not the first time he entered him dry, but maybe it’s the six days apart, maybe it’s the longing, he feels even bigger now.

Taeyong cannot breath, both from the burn of being forcefully stretched down there and the happiness. He feels like splitting into two, the ache grows with the more of Jaehyun’s length his body swallows, but with a choked out sob, he welcomes the pain.

“Hyung,” Jaehyun nips on his jaw, sounding worried.

“I’m fine. I’m fine. Jaehyunnie, you’re so- fuck, you’re so big. God,” he babbles, tightening his hold around Jaehyun’s neck. “Fine. I’m fine. It’s okay. More. I need, Jaehyunnie, _fuck, fuck_. Jaehyunnie...”

With a growl, Jaehyun eventually got all of him inside. They both moans at the sensation; one of being filled and one at being surrounded by dizzying heat. “Hyung, you feel- you are, so good. Taeyongie-hyung.”

“Move,” Taeyong gasps out, not bothering to try and catch his erratic breathing. He feels so _full_ everywhere; his lungs, his stomach, his ass. “Jaehyunnie. _Sir_ , please.”

Jaehyun laughs, lowly from his chest. He plants a kiss on Taeyong’s forehead where his hair are plastered. “So impatient,” he pulls out slightly, they both groan again, “your wish is my command, Princess.”

“Jae- _eung!_ ” then Jaehyun drives back into him, the lack of lubrication makes it hard at first, the pain is bearable, more because Taeyong is already used to it and he actually likes it. Besides, the way Jaehyun’s cock is dragging on his flesh easily makes Taeyong forget about the stinging burn.

Soon, the ache is gone, replaced by feverish pleasure. They find a rhythm; Jaehyun continues pounding into him while Taeyong sinks down on his length. They move together, like a dance, the most indecent and intimate. The wet slapping sounds of their skins, the moans that escape their lips are the music.

“I’m close,” Taeyong pants, feeling heat building up his stomach. “Jaehyunnie, I’m- _eung_ , close. Don’t stop.”

“Like hell, I would,” Jaehyun growls, sucking on the tender skin of his neck, not hard enough to leave mark. “Do you need me to help you, or-”

Taeyong shakes his head, his cock throbs, crying to be touched but he wants to come from nothing but feeling of Jaehyun relentlessly ramming into him. “No. No. Just, like this, I- _fuck_ , it’s enough...”

“If you say so,” Jaehyun kisses him, long and hard, until he’s all Taeyong can breathe in.

Closing his eyes, Taeyong sighs into the kiss, peaceful, blissed out. The tension continues building inside of him, and from the erratic pace Jaehyun sets, he can tell the younger boy is close too. Jaehyun hits it then, that one particular spot inside of him that makes him see the stars dance and sing. His eyes roll to the back of his head, his body convulses.

Jaehyun grunts something that sounds like, “found it,” then starts to pound onto it with methodical precision.

One of Taeyong’s hand slips off from his shoulder, falling to his arms. His fingers roam there, mapping every single cuts and bruises jungle had left on his lover’s skin. He remembers them, one by one, swears that he’ll kiss them each until they heal later.

“Taeyongie-hyung?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m home, okay?”

Taeyong opens his eyes, through his vision clouded with tears, Jaehyun is there, standing out clear and certain. His lips slowly stretch into a smile, his other hand traces the contour of Jaehyun’s jaw, “thank you,” he says, “thank you for coming home.”

Jaehyun smiles, so bright like _fucking_ sun, and Taeyong knows it’s _fucking_ cliché, but it makes him undone. With a moan that rakes his whole frame, he comes, spurting ribbons of white to their stomach. Jaehyun fucks him through the haze of his orgasm, chanting his name like prayer, then comes himself, his hips stilling as he spills his seed deep inside the cherry-haired boy.

Barely able to catch his breath, Taeyong settles with pulling Jaehyun down until they’re nose to nose but lips not quiet touching. Their breathings are erratic, still not yet coming down from their high. He feels filthy with his _dongsaeng_ ’s spunk filling him, but at the same time, it feels _right_ , like he’s been purified.

“Hyung,” Jaehyun swallows, gently lowering Taeyong until he’s back sitting on the counter.

Taeyong winces, but he enjoys the burn nonetheless. Jaehyun is still rooted deep inside of him, still hot and pulsing. He licks his lips, heart starts racing again. “Yes, Jaehyunnie?”

“I _need_ you,” he says, or rather; _whines_ . Taeyong giggles, bumping their noses together. “It’s just- it’s been _six_ fucking days, and I-”

He’s silenced with a kiss, one that he welcomes with gusto. Taeyong feels his cock jumping alive inside, and his heart sears with anticipation. “Bed?” he asks, giddy. “Or the tub? The shower stall?”

“Why not here?” Jaehyun growls, nipping his bottom lips, dragging his teeth on the abused flesh. “Now, like; _right now_.”

Taeyong wants to remind him that they have KCon tomorrow but it’s not like this is the first time Jaehyun fucks him before stage, and by some mysterious power, Taeyong somehow always managed to perform like his hips and ass weren’t killing him.

Jaehyun gives him a shallow thrust, one that draws a long moan from Taeyong’s body. He’s still very sensitive, damn it. “No?”

How could he resist, really? Not with the six days between them, not with the big puppy eyes that Jaehyun is giving him. Not with how much he misses him, and whenever it comes to Jaehyun, Taeyong can never seem to have enough.

Not that Jaehyun can have enough of him either, because he has already started fucking into Taeyong again, slow and deliberate. “Hyuuung.”

“Okay” Taeyong meant it to be a laugh, but it comes off more like moan instead. “Okay, you big, baby.”

“Your baby,” Jaehyun grins, so infuriatingly boyish for the indecent thing he’s doing to Taeyong’s body right now, touching him in all the right places. Hitting all the right buttons. “ _Your_ big baby is home, now, Hyunggie~”

“And he won’t stop eating me,” Taeyong groaned playfully, enjoying the shallow trust Jaehyun is giving him. His spent cock is twitching alive again between their bodies.

“It’s not like you hate it,” Jaehyun hums, nipping on his earlobes.

Taeyong nods in agreement, closing his eyes. “True,” he presses the back of his heel on Jaehyun’s hip, a silent code. Jaehyun obliges right away, starting to give him deeper thrust. Taeyong whimpers, “your wounds, I’ll treat it later.”

“Mm-hmm,” Jaehyun purposely misses his sweet spot, much to his lover’s annoyance. “Help me shave, too?”

“Anything you want, babe.”

“ _Sir_ ,” he admonishes, voice low, then hits that spot once again.

Taeyong’s cock jumps, his breathing hitched as Jaehyun stills, keeping his blunt head here. It drives him crazy, and Taeyong losses his ability to make any coherent word altogether.

“Lee Taeyong?”

The said male whimpers, he closes his eyes, mouth falling open. Jaehyun keeps himself there, teasing him, _sweetly_ torturing him.

“I want you to answer me, _now_.”

 _And I need you now_ , Taeyong thinks, mind hazy and delirious with needs so carnal, hunger so primal. _I need you now, always. Break me. Ruin me. Put me together again, patch me up, fix me-_ “Sir,” Taeyong says, teetering on the edge, the space is here, so close, just a breath away. “Your wish, Sir, is my command.”

Jaehyun smirked, remembering them to be what he had told Taeyong earlier. “Good boy,” he sings his praises to Taeyong’s skin, pressing a tender kiss on his temple. “So pretty, so obedient for me.”

“Eung,” Taeyong sighs, blissed out. “Your good boy.”

His lips are claimed in another heart-searing kiss, Taeyong doesn’t have any strength left to do anything but kiss back, hands limply resting on Jaehyun’s arms. He doesn’t care if they stage tomorrow, he doesn’t care if he’s gonna wake up with sore hips again. He doesn’t care if Doyoung is going to give them another stinky eye, probably knowing what caused Taeyong to limp in the morning.

He had missed this boy, and he’d rather die than being separated again. He needs him to stay, with him, hands on him. Here. Right where they rightfully belong.

“Taeyongie-hyung?”

“Hmm?”

“Stay with me?”

Taeyong knows Jaehyun probably meant _stay_ as in _stay and don’t slip under until I’m done with you_ , but _stay_ is _stay_ nonetheless, and that’s exactly all Taeyong wants to do now.

To stay with him, stay with Jaehyun, his be and end all.

“Always.”

Outside, the sun will sink, painting the sky with deep hue of twilight. But in Jaehyun’s eyes, in Jaehyun’s eyes that shine and mirror the love their lips failed to utter, the sun will stay arise. Ever last.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be around 2,000-ish fluff and jaeyong being sweet nothings, but what. The. effin. Hell. happened. Anyways, have it, I guess? Another jaeyong, yay~
> 
> Apologize for any mistakes, timeline or place inaccuracy. Events mentioned 20170815 ~ 20170820. Un-beta-ed. I’d have set in the my dom/sub verse if I knew this would turn like this.
> 
> Obviously, I didn't.
> 
> edit 20170822: the arts are done by the ever so talented puku2pang_@twitter, check out her UH-MAZING jaeyongs~


End file.
